Black Cat Truth or Dare Show
by skyler00
Summary: Have you ever wanted to the Black Cat crew to answer some random questions or do some hilarious dares? Well look no further! RnR with ToD to torture them! I'll be making up my own ToD too. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

Black Cat Truth or Dare Show

Hello all and welcome to the "Black Cat Truth or Dare Show" where you can truth or dare your favorite Black Cat Characters! I didn't see any truth or dare fanfictions with these characters, nor any fanfiction with any form of truth or dare to torture these loveable people with.

So yea, as with any other fanfictions of this kind, just review the truth or dares you would like these characters to answer or perform and you'll see them in the next chapter.

"Enough with the formalities! My name is Skyler and I'll be your host for this show. I've blackmailed all the characters to come to this show to participate whether or not they want to. Anyways, please welcome! Train Heartnet!"

"I would've joined this show whether or not you asked me to."

"Really?"

"Yea! It looks like fun!"

"Ok… Sven Vollfied!"

"I should've seen this coming."

"Eve! …Ok, to speed things along, all characters are going to be here. Even Saya! I've blackmailed the devil to let her come join this show! Please review your dares and let's make an awesome show together!"


	2. Let the Show Begin

Let the torture-show- begin

"Welcome back to the Truth or Dare Show. I'm your host Skyler. Before we begin torturing the characters- er, I mean, abusing them for our entertainment- let me tell you a bit about myself. I am a multi-zilionaire who was originally born on the Lost Continent which is an island full of taoists, which is how I will be able to provide for all your needs in using these people to your full entertainment. My daily meal consists of puppies and-"

"Get on with the show already," screamed a rude audience member. "I'm not rude! You're wasting my time with this damn intr-"

The whiner was interrupted by being shot by a cat-launching slingshot that shot a yellow feline full of rabies that slit his throat. "This is what will happen when you interrupt me... I don't like being interrupted, got it?"

The Black Cat casts simply stood there looking at one another, bored, though most of them were hoping that the deranged host would babble his way through the rest of the show so that they wouldn't have to do anything this chapter. Unfortunately, Skyler lost his train of thought so he decided to start the show.

"Let's start off the show with a dare for the ladies since one of the silver rule is 'ladies first'."

"Eve, let's start with you. First question of the day: **If you had to choose between Sven and Train, who would it be?**"

"Sven," Eve said immediately without moving her eyes from a book she was reading.

Train fell to his knees by her side. "Why would you pick him over me? He's an old man who's going to die of cancer! I'm a young, fun, sexy person who's going to live dozens of years longer than him!"

"Hey! Who's an old man, you brat?"

Eve simply ignored Train, who after several minutes, gave up on trying to convince Eve how lovable he is and went to the TV to play on his PS 13.

Skyler grabbed a fishing rod and flung a hook over towards Eve. Eve ignored the idiot and continued reading her book, but if she should've paid more attention because Skyler wasn't fishing for Eve, he was fishing for her book, which was snatched away from her via said hook. Eve was surprised for a bit, but then she got up, angry. "Give me back my book! I want to know what happens if Harry Potter and Hermione are going to get together!"

"Nope, the first dare for the day is: **Eve cannot read for a week.** This means no books, no comics, no novels, no mangas, no words."

Eve widened her eyes, squatted, and started pulling her hair. Tears started forming in her eyes. "No! This can't be! How am I supposed to entertain myself now!"

Not obeying the rules, she charged towards Skyler to get her book back, but Skyler locked every reading material found in a 2000 mile radius in a room protected by a seal. Eve tried using her nanotechnology to open the door, but to no avail. She screamed, "Give me back my book! I need something fun to do!"

Train nonchalantly whistled to Eve, "You can use my PS 13 if you want."

"F*** your PS 13! I want my f***en book!"

Everyone went O_O. Sven scolded, "Eve! Language! If this is what you're learning from books! I'll have no more-"

"Screw you, old man! Why don't you die of cancer already so I can take your damn money and buy all the damn books I want!"

Sven's jaw dropped to the ground. Leon picked his ear to lessen the pain of her shrieks. "It's only been a minute, and she's already this insane. This is going to be a long and annoying week."

Skyler replied, "You have no idea. Let's move on shall we?"

Everyone nodded except for Eve who was in the corner in a fetal position, crying madly. "**Sven, I dare you to dress up as a pirate.**"

"As long as the costume's free, why not?

Kyoko pouted, "I wanna dress up as a pirate." She crossed her arm and looked at Sven, "Aren't you a little too old to be dressing up for trick-or-treating?"

"I'm not that old!"

Skyler walked over to Sven with a knife. Sven looked at Skyler with fear, "What are you doing with that knife?"

"Just gonna make me a sandwich."

"Oh ok. Phew, I thought you hated pirates or some- AHHHHH!"

Sven screamed as he grabbed his left arm. "Why did you cut off my hand!"

"To make a knuckle sandwich. Heh heh. 'Knuckle sandwich.' Heh heh. I'm funny. Anyways, don't you realize that I'm rich enough to pay a woman to make me a sandwich? Sephiria! Get back in the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

"F*** you."

Sven interrupted their conversation. "Why did you cut off my hand! GAHH! Why did you cut off my leg!"

"To give you a hook hand and a wooden leg."

"Why couldn't you buy me those things at Party City! I would've been able to keep my hand and leg if you bought me those costume props!"

"Oh... I clearly did not think this through... Ok, while Doctor surgically gives Sven his wooden leg and hook, let's move onto the next dare. **Train, sing about your love for milk.**"

Train looked at Skyler quizzically. "You didn't get my album: Milky Love?"

"...That album wasn't a hit as you thought it was, Train. But let's play some of the songs."

_Parody of My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion_

_Every night in my dreams._

_I see you, I taste you._

_That is how I know you... taste good._

_Near, far, wherever you are!_

_I believe that your milky goodness will go on and on._

_Parody of California Girls by Katy Perry_

_California cows, they're unbelievable-_

_They give you milk all day._

_Whenever you want_

_It's so amaaazing._

_Ooh woah ooh wooah. Ooh woah oooh wooaahh!_

"Ok let's stop there. It looks like the audience is getting their ears raped by your horrible music."

"Aww, come on, they're not that bad are they? My whole heart was poured into those songs."

"I wish I can ignore you right now, but it looks like you have more dares to complete. **Train, eat half a hamburger and spit it in Sven's face.**"

"Ok."

Sven screamed, "Wait! Train! You better not to that!"

Sven was too late- Train spat in his face- or rather, he sneezed it into Sven's face because a bug flew across Train's nose right as he was going to spit it out. "I'm going to kill you!"

Sven got up with his new shiny hook hand and awesome wooden legs- "It's not awesome and the hook's about to lose its shine from Train's blood!"

As Sven was about to catch up to Train... miraculously, Train threw the sandwich on Sven's face, which didn't stop him, but the sandwich falling to the floor and Sven slipping on the piece of lettuce did stop him.

"While Sven is on the floor and can't escape, **Sven, how did you meet Train**?"

"Damn bastard killed someone I was going to capture. Because of that, I had to sleep out in the streets for several days."

"That explains the sideburns. **Train, surrounded by attractive women, some of which have a thing for you, why are you not interested**?"

"Because they have cooties- wait... which ones are attracted to me? The only one I can think of is Creed, but man, he's disgusting."

Creed ran up to Train to embrace him in a hug. "Aww, Train! Did you say you were attracted to me?"

"Get away creep!"

"I'm sorry Train. Your next dare is: **Train, kiss Creed**."

Creed fainted for a moment, but immediately got back up. "Oh Train! I've been waiting for this day forever!"

Creed puckered up his lips. "Come to mama Train-kun!"

Train fell to the floor and gagged on Creed's shoes, and an idea came to him. He kissed Creed's knees. "Hah! You didn't say I have to kiss him on the lips!"

Skyler looked away, "I don't care. I hate the fag."

Everyone facepalmed as they saw Creed hugging his knee where Train kissed. "I"ll never wash you, or you, my shoes that have Train's sweet, sweet vomit."

Skyler walked up to Creed and put a collar on him. Security had to come to pull Skyler off of Creed because Skyler was trying to choke Creed with the collar. Creed looked at the collar and tried taking it off. After not being able to take it off the first time, he gave up.

"Ok, Creed, I'll tell you what the collar does. **Creed, you will keep the collar on for a week, and it will shock you every time you think of Train.**"

Creed didn't hear a thing as he started feeling pulses of electricity going through his body. He screamed, but determined to keep thinking of Train. Charden scoffed, "Say what you will about him, you have to admit that his love for Train is powerful."

Train ignored the comment and kept trying to wash his lips of Creed's filth. "Ok, since we don't need Creed anymore this chapter, let's put him in an asylum. I don't wanna hear him screaming Train the entire week. Train, I think this next dare will make you feel better. **Train, I dare you to drink milk out of someone's belly button**. I'll choose the belly button to be Saya's."

Train blushed for a moment as Saya adjusted her kimono to reveal her belly button and lied down on the floor. "Ok, I'm ready anytime you are, Train."

Train nodded and walked over to drink the milk off of Saya's stomach. Skyler teased Train, "Feel better, Train?"

Train once again nodded. "Good, now your next dare is **Train, you cannot drink milk for three days.**"

"What! Why? Come on. Don't be like that!"

"Oh I will. Since you're not busy anymore with drinking milk. Let's finish this chapter with one last dare.** Train, go over there and poke Eve**."

Train pouted and walked over to Eve, who was still in her dark, ominous corner. Train poked her, "Hey princess, how are you feeling?"

Belze watched the sight and said, "Train, you know you only needed to poke her once right?"

Skyler spoke loud enough to speak over Belze so Train wouldn't hear. "So that ends our very first show of Black Cat: Truth or Dare. Seeing as most of the dares last a week, I'll see you guys next week and we'll see how sane the characters are afterwards."

Train continued poking Eve. "I know your sad about not being able to read books. I'm sad about milk too."

Closing theme: a song from Train's album: Milky Love

_Parody of Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis_

_And they're draining all of me._

_Oh, I don't know why they find it hard to believe._

_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see!_

_I don't care what they say._

_They try to stop me from drinking,_

_But they don't know how you taste_

_My throat's parched by the absence of your taste_

_So I cut myself open and I keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding milk_

_I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding milk._

_I keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding milk._

_I cut me open so I can_

_Keep drinking, keep keep drinking milk._

Author's note: Sorry about this chapter being in paragraph format, but I found out that this type of fanfiction is against the rules if it's in scripted format. Also, I'm technically not allowed to make an interactive chapter so from now on, I'll make up my own truth or dares too. Feel free to continue reviewing or PMing truth or dares but whether or not they'll be used in the story is to be determined. Thanks for your time!

Also... just in case you were wondering about the Train/Saya scene... yes I support Train x Saya. I support Train x any girl really (Kyoko, Rinslet, and Sephiria especially- in addition to Saya).


	3. The Really Feminine Episode

A Very Feminine Show

"Hello! Welcome one and all to the Torture the Black Cat Crew Show! I mean, the Black Cat Truth or Dare Show! Heeerrreeee's your host, the magnificent and handsome who everybody loves not because of his money or fancy shower curtains or because of his awesome face but because of his super duper awesome magnetic personality full of joy-"

"SHUT UP! I didn't think I'd ever say this, but your long self-introduction is so annoying and horrible- not just to grammarians because you're using a run on sentence- but to everyone else that I can't believe I have to ask you to start the damn show already," shrieked Rinslet.

Skyler pouted, "Your mom's a run on sentence.

"What was that?"

"Anyways, thanks to those who gave us a review on the show! Less dares than last time, but it opens the door for me to do whatever I want to these people whenever I want. Heck, I remember when my mom told me to take a shower after a week of locking myself in my room playing video games and not doing anything else, and I just said, 'Bitch, I do what I want when I want.' Her nagging only made me not want to take a shower more so she had to bring a garden hose in my room and shoot me with it. It broke my video game console so I was pissed and-"

Rinslet punched the demented host in the head interrupting his rant. "Alright, feisty little miss aren't you? Hey Train, you can stop poking Eve now... Train? Hey, Train, can you hear me? Reply to me if you can hear me. Where the heck is Train?"

Sven, with both his hands and legs back, took a smoke and said, "He was sent to the hospital a while ago after Eve beat the living life out of him."

Skyler nodded, "Oh yea, I caught that on video. One of the bloodiest and goriest movies I've ever seen. No movies I've seen nowadays are as gory as what Eve did to Train. I mean, they try to make things scary by making it gory, but they just aren't scary after the third gory movie you've seen. Somehow, what Eve did was pretty scary- and this is coming from an all powerful- WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME RINSLET!"

"Your damn voice is annoying! Shut up and start the show!"

"The crowd doesn't seem to mind! They're the important ones in this show! I'm being intimate with them and showing them how much I love them by opening myself up!"

The rude audience member last episode who was cut with a cat full of rabies yelled, "We don't care about you! Let us see the Black Cat Crew already you pathetic waste of space- not matter space, but website space because your rants have probably already taken a fourth of our reader's computer screen already!"

"...Didn't I give you a rabies cut?"

The jerk rep- "I'M NOT A JERK! YOU'RE THE ONE WASTING OUR TIME WITH YOUR RAMBLING! WE PAID GOOD MONEY TO SEE THIS AND YOU INSIS-"

The rude guy was shut up as Skyler threw chickens at him, chickens that dropped rotten eggs on him as they flew pass him.

"As I was trying to do before I was rudely interrupted, let's start the show since Train came back. Perfect, your hair's already long since it's been a while. First dare: **Train, I dare you to wear a long frilly pink gown and big pink hat with pink ribbon on it for one week.**"

Train pouted, "I'm not a cross dresser. Sven is."

Sven shouted, "That was only to pay off our debts!"

"So you admit you're a cross dresser."

Skyler interjected, "You pay off your debts by cross dressing and working the streets? Wink wink."

"NO! It was to lure out a psychomaniac who only attacked women!"

"So you cross dress to lure out rapists on the streets so you can pay off your debts?"

"MOVING ON! DAMNIT"

Train had already put on the long pink gown and the big pink hat. "Man... I look like a girl."

"That's the point idiot."

"Am I a pretty girl?"

Skyler scoffed, "That dress makes you look fat. Wait, let me speak your language. Cows go mooo! Moo! Moo! RAHG! Woof! Meow! Rawr!"

Train held out his index finger and moved it around, giving attitude, "Ok, I know cows do not go meow. You're an idiot."

"Shut up, you're fat. Next dare-"

Suddenly a huge shadow loomed over the stage. Everybody looked up in panic. There was a huge hammer flying down. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN BOOKS! IT'S BEEN A WEEK ALREADY!"

Skyler shrieked like a little girl. "Hey," yelled a little girl, "I'm offended to have been compared to this freak show!"

Skyler ran to the lock with all her books! "Alright Eve! I'll give you your books back. Let me just open this."

When the storage compartment was opened, a huge flow of smoke gushed out. Everyone coughed. Luckily, Leon, wanting to save his awesome friend, Skyler, used his wind abilities to blow the smoke away. Skyler looked inside, "What happened?"

To Eve's dismay, all the books were burned to ashes. Everyone gulped and took a few dozen steps back. Eve clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She walked ominously to Skyler. "Wait! This is not my fault! I just locked them in a room! I didn't burn them or anything! Wait, that was the next dare anyways: **Eve, burn all your books and don't buy any books for three week.**"

Eve just continued to walk over to Skyler. Sephiria walked over to the metal room and rubbed her fingers on the floor. "This container feels too smooth to be metal. It feels like there's wax here, which means there must've been a candle in here."

Belze nodded, "Come to think of it, Skyler came in this room every night in the last few weeks giggling about a collection or something."

Sweat started pouring down Skyler's neck. Jenos nodded, "It looks like he was coming in here for a collection of adult magazines. Trust me, I know that face anywhere."

Everybody gave Jenos an awkward stare. "AHHHH!" shrieked Skyler. "SECURITY!"

A huge army came in and brought out machine guns and started firing at Eve. Train and Sven yelled, "Hey! What are you doing!"

Skyler sighed, "Relax, they're just shooting rhinoceros tranquilizers at her."

An unimportant security guard yelled, "Skyler! The tranquilizers are having no effect- wait a minute. Did you just call me unimportant? Screw you. I hope Eve kills you. I quit, let's see how unimportant I am now."

So the unimportant security guard, I'll just call him Jeff, ("My name is Tony!") walked away, never to be seen again.

Anyways, Eve stomped towards Skyler, growling. The other guards dropped their guns and walked away, whistling, "You're on your own, Skyler. We don't want to be killed."

Skyler looked around frantically, "Wait! I thought you guys worked for me because you loved me!

"Nobody loves you. We worked to pay the bills, like any other workers."

Skyler started running while Eve dashed towards him. Skyler then grabbed a banana peel and threw it on the ground. Eve merely stomped on it and continued dashing towards Skyler, unfazed by his banana attack. Skyler cried, "My banana attack was ineffective! Eve uses rage and dash attack! Skyler uses falcon kick!"

Amazingly enough, he kicked Eve into the book container, closed it and locked it. "If this prevented you from getting in, it should prevent you from getting out too. We'll see you in three weeks Eve. Okay, that was a waste of time, next dare: **Sven, I dare you to wear a sexy pink gown and tight and run around yelling, 'I love Train,' for six days.** So go for it Sven, I know how much you love cross dressing."

"I DO NOT LOVE CROSS DRESSING! I ONLY DID IT ONCE! And another time just to see how pretty I look as a girl..."

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, if you would."

Three fairies came and transformed Sven's clothing into a pink gown, clinging onto his body. It barely went halfway down his thighs and hung tight on his butt, showing an outline. Lots of the audience members vomited. Train yelled, "Damn! Sven! You look sexy!"

"Shut up! I don't want to wear this!"

"Don't care. Now run saying you love Train."

"No."

"Terminator, if you will."

A terminator walked up to Sven with a shot gun and shot at his feet. "Run."

Sven shrieked like a little girl and started running! "I LOVE TRAIN SO MUCH! FROM HIS HAIR TO HIS TOE! HIS HAIR GLISTENING UNDER THE MOONLIGHT! HIS VIBRANT PERSONALITY!"

The little girl from before walked up, "I told you I take offense when you compare people's screams to me."

There was a huge rumble. The lights started flashing on and off. Skyler looked around, "Eh? Blackout? I generate my own electricity with pokemons though."

A container smashed opened. A foot smashed the floor, causing the floor to crack. Skyler screamed, "AHH! I'M SORRY EVE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Creed walked out, growling, "Who said they loved Train?"

"Oh... it's you. Wait... what happened to your straight jacket and collar."

Doctor looked in the containment room and adjusted his glasses, "It looks like the collar couldn't take the output of electricity. In other words, Creed's feelings for Train are-"

Skyler yelled, "OVER 9000! Damn, man! Anyways, these next few dares should piss you off so you can stay. **Kyoko, what is Train's charm?**"

Kyoko blushed and put her hands on her cheeks and sighed dreamily. "Well, Train is so sexy of course. When he stares at you with his brown eyes, you get lost in them. He has well defined, hard pecs and a beautiful six pack. When you punch them, it feels like you're punching a wall. His butt is round and firm. His thighs are soft but also hard. Same thing with his calves."

Skyler held Creed, who was yelling death threats to Kyoko, by the neck nonchalantly, "Wow, how do you know all this stuff?"

Train gulped, "Damn... I'm kinda creeped out."

Everyone nodded and took a few steps away from Kyoko, as if her craziness were infectious. "**Rinslet, Jenos, you may kiss Train.**"

Rinslet blushed, "I... This is just for the dare Train!"

She leaned into Train and gave him a long kiss. Train smiled, "Good kiss."

Creed yelled, "YOU WITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jenos pushed Rinslet aside. "You look so amazing in that dress Train."

With that said, he furiously kiss Train. Train pushed him away, "Dude! Are you gay?"

"I appreciate everyone's beauty Train."

Jenos pulled Train back in and kissed him, while Train tried his best to push him away. Skyler looked at Sven, "So Sven, are you jealous? This is a good transition to your next question: **Sven, do you love Train? You always seem to care for him**."

Sven scoffed, "Train's just a black hole on my wallet. Though he makes a good brother for Eve, and Eve is like a daughter for me. So I guess I think of Train as my son."

The crowd went "Aww." The sweet moment was interrupted by the terminator shooting Sven. "Run."

Sven screamed and continued running, spouting how much he loved Train. Creed laughed, "That's what you get for loving Train! Now to deal with these two who kissed him."

Skyler sighed, "Shut up."

He put Creed in another crazy jacket and threw him in another room. "I have my own dare for you Creed, though it's more of a command than a dare since dares are pretty much requests. **Creed, I dare you to stay in that room full of pictures of Jenos and Rinslet kissing Train for... until the next episode, which is at least three weeks**... since we need to wait for Eve."

Creed scowled, "What are you-"

He was interrupted as the door closed. Creed observed his surrounding and found that there were lots of photos of Jenos and Rinslet kissing Train. Creed screamed, "HOW DARE YOU!"

As much as he tried to rip off his jacket so he could obliterate the photos, he couldn't. Now he was stuck in this room, forced to look at the pictures for three weeks. Creed closed his eyes, "I refuse to look at these pictures. I refuse!"

Skyler smirked, "Oh yea, one more thing."

He turned on the speakers in the room and it repeated voice recordings of what Kyoko and Sven said about Train this episode. Creed screamed, "NO! TURN IT OFF!"

Skyler chuckled, "Now that completes the torture of Creed Diskenth... oh wait."

Skyler opened the door to Creed's room, farted, and closed it. He chuckled, "I'm such a genius. Anyways, that completes our episode for today. I hope you enjoyed it. Please send us a list of dares for us to perform later. Until next time! My name is Skyler, and I need a girl... Hey miss! How much will it take for you to go out with me!"

Sven yelled, "SCREW YOU!"


	4. A Lovey Dovey Chapter

A Lovey Dovey Chapter

Skyler yelled, "Okay ladies and gents! Welcome back to the show! I'm-"

"Annoying," muttered the jerk.

"Man… why do you keep coming back to life?"

"Why did you call us 'gents'? It's gentlemen! Gents could be short for anything else, baka."

Skyler took deep breaths, "Okay, calm down. Maybe if you ignore him he'll go away. Anyways! Sorry about the long wait!"

"You better be sorry! You're wasting my time after a long break, which was uncalled for since we paid good money to see this!"

"He's just a figment of your imagination calm down… anyways! Let's start this show! Let's let Creed out of his chamber while we move onto the first dare! **Train! I dare you to kiss Sven on the lips!**"

Train, Sven, Creed, and a whole bunch of rabid fangirls yelled, "WHAT!"

"You heard me. Go do it, Train."

Creed swung out his sword, "There won't be anything to kiss if I cut off that smoker's lips."

He lunged forward and prepared to strike. Train jumped in the way and kneed him in the nose. "Shut up homo!"

The LGBT Movement yelled, "Hey! We don't want to include that guy in our movement!"

Train looked at them and bowed, "Whoops, sorry about that. I guess nobody wants to be part of anything involving that guy. Anyways, I just have to do this. Sorry, Sven."

Sven gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Skyler yelled, "Aww, that was so sweet! You can almost sense the love between these two, with Train beating Creed up just so he can kiss his love! It's a perfect ending to a good movie, but we have more dares to do so we can't end this yet! Let's move onto the next dare! **Train! Put on a catwoman costume and let Creed take pictures of you!**"

Train widened his eyes, "What the hell? I thought you hated this guy! Why would you let him have something that satisfies his sick obsession!"

"Don't blame me- it was a dare." Skyler whispered, "Don't worry, I'll let you rip the pictures after he's done taking pictures."

Train sighed, "Thank goodness."

He started doing sexy poses for Creed, including bending over and other moves from a Playboy Magazine. "Seriously Train, maybe you should consider working for a pron site. You'll get lots of money. Those girls are shooting blood from their noses everywhere."

Train blushed, "Shut up! Anyways…"

He dashed to Creed to grab the pictures, but Creed smiled, "I knew you would be doing that Train, but I won't let you rip my precious."

He ran away giggling like a schoolgirl. Doctor adjusted his glasses, "Did he always laugh like a schoolgirl when he was supposed to give an evil cackle?"

Everyone nodded. Tearju replied, "If you rewatch the entire anime, you'll see that he's more of a horny schoolgirl than a villain."

"Hey," yelled the Sailor Scouts.

"Sorry, schoolgirls. I didn't mean to classify him in your category."

Magneto, the Injustice Gang, Kobra, the Brotherhood, Death Eaters, and every other evil person objected, "What about us!"

"Yea… sorry, he shouldn't have been considered a villain either."

Creed screamed as Gollum jumped on his head, "My precious! We wants the precious! Give Gollum his precious!"

Creed retorted, "No! It's my precious! My previous! Creed needs his previous!"

He ran around the room, and fell down a hole filled with magma located behind the jerk. Both of them yelling, "Precious!"

The jerk turned around, "What the hell? When was this put here?"

Skyler whistled, "I don't know what you're talking about. It's not like I loosened the bolts on your chair and was waiting for you to fall asleep so you'd accidently fall back into the hole."

Creed reappeared with the pictures burned, crying. Skyler smirked, "Alright, your turn is over. Stay there and shut up."

Creed laughed, "It's fine. I still have pictures of Train in those awesome poses. My best camera is my memory. Tee hee."

Train pulled out Hades and shot him in the head. Everyone widened their eyes. Skyler calmly drank his tea, "Not that I care, but I thought you weren't going to kill anyone anymore. Creed pushes the limit of being considered a person, but just curious."

Train replied, "Nah, I just shot him in the part of his head where he remembers stuff. Now, I've erased those memories from him."

Eve wrinkled her nose, "That's a catwoman costume? That hardly looks like a cat. It looks more like a leopard that jumped into a tar pit."

Skyler raised his eyebrows, "Okay. So what does a real cat costume look like?"

Eve walked up to Train and put on fluffy white cat ears on Train and walked behind him. Train adjusted the ears, "Uhh, princess, there's no way I'm wearing this- yeowch! What did you do that for?"

Eve poked a cat tail on Train's butt. Train rubbed his behind, "You poked a needle up my-"

Skyler interrupted, "That's perfect! While wearing that, your next dare is to go and beg Creed for milk!"

"Hell no! I ain't begging for nothing from that guy!"

"Do it while he's unconscious…"

"I wouldn't even do it if he was dead!"

Jenos, dressed as a dog, ran up to Train, "Woof! Woof woof!"

Skyler held Jenos back by a collar, "Do it before I sick my dog on you!"

Sephiria scoffed, "Do you think Train's that stu-"

Train screamed in a shrilly voice, "Alright! Keep your dog on your leash! I'll do it! Meow."

Belze smacked his forehead. Train crawled up to Creed, "Meow. Meow meow meow meow meeooowww. Meow meow. Meow meow meeeoowww."

Leon coughed, "Does anyone understand him?"

Jenos gave a cocky smile, "Am I the only one that understands him? I'm not surprised, only I'm skilled enough to understand the feline language. He's saying, 'Creed? Creed sama? Yo, jackass! Gimme some milk.'"

Rinslet turned away, "I can't believe I like this idiot. That's not something to be proud of."

Skyler shook his finger, "Nuh uh, that's not begging."

"I told you to give me some milk! Am I gonna have to shoot you to gimme what I want?"

An hour later… Train was kneeling before Creed, "Give me some milk already! My throat is parched! I'm going to rip off your mom's balls and feed them to you, you sick ugly bastard!"

Skyler sighed, "I think you're the sicko. Let's move on. Alright **Train,** **tell Eve how you feel about her**."

Train gave a small cough, "Eve, meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow."

Eve clutched her chest, "Aww. Train, I love you too."

Sven yelled, "What did you say to her you pedophile?"

Skyler yelled with the same loudness, "Yea! Did he say twerp or brat anywhere in there?"

Eve turned her hair into a bunch of huge hammers. She turned around and growled, "You're ruining a sentimental moment between me and Train."

She smashed Skyler over and over, letting out all the rage that she felt ever since Chapter 2. Skyler wheezed, "Okay, next… **Sven, go kiss Train**."

"WHAT? We already kissed today! I think Skyler needs to go to the hospital to check his head."

"Hey! There's nothing in my head!"

Jerk nodded, "He's got that right."

Skyler growled and walked up to him. "You think that's funny? Funny? No, THIS IS SKYLER!"

As Skyler lifted his feet to kick the jerk, the jerk pushed Skyler slightly, sending him rolling down the stairs and back onto the stage. "Itai! Lucky shot. Sven, earlier Train kissed you. Now you have to kiss him."

Sven gulped, "Oh man… I hope I don't gag."

He closed his eyes and leaned over to Train and kissed what appeared to be a soft skin. He pulled back, opened his eyes, and yelled, "Train! Don't drag this out any longer than it should-"

He widened his eyes, "DID YOU JUST MAKE ME KISS YOUR BUTT?"

Train pulled up his pants and fell over laughing. "Ahahaha! You kissed my butt! Who's the pedo now?"

Sven growled and chased Train, "Let me kiss you on the lips so we can get this over with!"

Train screamed and ran away, "No! Leave me alone! I don't want to kiss an old man! I don't swing that way! Your breath smells like smoke, cocaine, and weed! No means no!"

"Let me kiss you on the lips already! I don't want this anymore than you do!"

Skyler turned away, "Nobody ever said anything about kissing on the lips. Okay, **Eve, I dare you to trade all your books for this huge book**."

He held in front of him a book huger than a door and wider than a car. Eve widened her mouth and eyes, "Give it to me."

Skyler snickered, "Here you go."

Eve opened the book to find profane pictures drawn by a child, including a picture of the letter C and its reflection and another of the number 8, the letter D and an equal sign. Skyler fell on the floor laughing, "Ahahahah! You should've seen the look on-"

Eve smashed the book over Skyler and kept using it as a Skyler-swatter. "Okay! Okay! Stop it! Jeez! You can't take a joke can you? Creed, I want to ask you a question that's probably been on everyone's mind. **How did you come to be obsessed with Train?** I'm pretty sure you were born a jackass, but where did this obsession start?"

Creed coughed blood out of his mouth, still recovering from the head shot, "Well, that's easy. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was in the locker room when I saw a boy around my age come back from a mission. It was a glorious sight. He was covered in blood, but there was not a scratch on him. It was clearly from the blood of other people he killed, and his marvelous eyes were still full of hatred and murderous intent. Then he stripped off his shirt and his physique was so marvelous. Blood still dripped from his shoulders down to his waist. When he pulled off the rest of his clothes, his body was still bloody from his victims, so bloody that his tighty white-"

BANG! Train had shot Creed in the head again. "Damnit… I forgot about him spying on me all those years I was in Chronos. Damn pervert."

Rinslet hugged Jenos's head. _Damn, Train is scary when he's mad._ Saya walked up to Train and hugged him, "It's all part of the past now Train. Don't worry."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Yea."

Tears flowed from Skyler's eyes, "Aww, everyone who has a lover, go hug them. This is too cute."

Sven walked up to Eve and was about to wrap his arms around her when Leon blew him away, "Go find someone else pedo!"

Sven growled, "Fine!"

He walked over to Tearju. "WTF!"

Doctor smirked, "Tearju does not want a homo erectus like you."

Sven walked over to Sephiria, who pointed her sword at him, "You better stay back if you know what's good for you."

Sven sniffled and walked over to a corner. Kyoko, meanwhile was tied to the ground too, "Let me go! Let me go hug Kuro-sama!"

Skyler smiled, "And that concludes our show for today! I'm going to step outside the building for a bit while the girls flock around me. Send us more dares! Until next time!"


End file.
